The Lost Soul
by fiercesoul
Summary: Not only has Spottedleaf been killed by Clawface back in the days when the Clan was in the forest, but now by the lake her spirit in StarClan has been killed by Mapleshade for good. But Rock has revealed that Spottedleaf has a greater purpose...but not as Spottedleaf. Now, she is born as Leopardkit of WindClan, born to Heathertail and Breezepelt, and born with a prophecy.
1. Prologue

A small, lithe orange and tortoiseshell she-cat with an unsual dappled pelt padded along the white nothingness, her little white paws carrying her on tirelessly. Her amber eyes flicked around, but there was nothing to look at.

_I'm lost. Gone forever, damned to walk in this nothingness until the end of time._

She had been killed. Not just once, twice. Her soul was lost. She had once been a very valuable member to StarClan but now she was nothing. Not even the memory of her would keep her soul alive now.

"Someone help me!" She called out, but her voice echoed and was met with no sound back. She was horrified. How would she hunt? She used to use her free time hunting in StarClan but there was literally _nothing_ here.

And then suddenly, a light.

A light was shining ahead of her. Full of a newfound hope, she began bounding forward, all of her senses alert.

"What are you doing wandering about these parts?" The she-cat whipped her head around, but saw no cat.

"Who's there?" She cried, growing frantic. "Please just help me. I'm l-lost. I need to get back to St-"

"Hush, Spottedleaf." The voice croaked, seemingly frustrated. "I know who you are. I've known your whole family line. You are here for a reason." Spottedleaf cowered low to the ground. "Your soul will not dissapear. Bluestar was right when she said you were destined to die saving Sandstorm. But that was Spottedleaf's destiny. You as Spottedleaf were destined to dissapear forever so in StarClan, Firestar and Sandstorm could share the rest of their lives together, instead of him being torn between the two."

Spottedleaf's eyes widened immensly. It was true...Firestar was destined to be with Sandstorm, no matter how much it pained her to admit.  
"So what happens to my soul then?" Spottedleaf asked timidly. And finally a cat began padding forward from the light, materializing before her. He was the most frightning cat she'd seen; completely naked with bulging white eyes and a rat-like tail. She recognized him as the ancient cat Rock, long before her time.

"You have a much bigger purpose than most, Spottedleaf. The Lake is the home to the real Clans. You will be the one to take the cats out of the sky and bring them to the moon." Rock began to fade away, and Spottedleaf raced desperately towards the light.  
"How can I take cats to the moon?" She cried, racing on. "I'm not even in StarClan anymore! I'm nothing!" She cried. But as she ran on, the light got brighter and she was engulfed by it.

She was falling. The light had seemed to drop her from the sky and she was floating like a leaf above the lakes.

_Help me! I'm falling!_

She cried but she was nothing more than an apparition to all the other living creatures. She was headed towards a moor, towards a gorse bush. There was a female inside giving birth to kits, and as Spottedleaf's soul approached the ground she began falling faster.

_StarClan, don't forget me!_


	2. Chapter 1

"She's not breathing!" A light brown tabby she-cat screeched from the gorse bush that made up the Nursery. A brown-gray tom with white splotches on his pelt was working feverishly on a toroiseshell and white kitten, trying all the tricks he knew to get kits breathing; but there was nothing in her throat blocking the air and he was pressing on her chest, pumping and trying to get things going.

"I'm trying everything I can, Heathertail. Sometimes it's-" But then the kit's body convulsed and it looked like it was being startled awake. The tom tipped his head, but dismissed it. He was just happy the kit was breathing, and as soon as it came to life it began wailing for the comfort of it's mother's belly.  
"Oh, thank you Kestrelflight." Heathertail purred and wrapped her tail around her two kits.  
"Have you named the black tom yet?" Kestrelflight sat down beside the queen, letting out a sigh of relief now that her kitting was over.  
"The black tom is named Fangkit." The queen looked to the sturdy little tom cat with loving blue eyes.

"And the she-cat?" Kestrelflight looked to the little kit, who almost wasn't alive at all.  
"Well..." Heathertail looked thoughtfully at the kitten. "I think I'll decide in a little while. Thank you for everything, though." Heathertail dipped her head to the medicine cat and he slipped out without a word.

One thing that she got lucky with was how the little tom had a black pelt. Everyone assumed she had mated with Breezepelt before he was discovered to be a traitor to the Clans and was banished. But these kits held a much darker secret. Their father was actually Lionblaze of ThunderClan.

Lionblaze had confided in her one night about a dark war coming. They had panicked and had one last fling before what they thought the end was near. Heathertail assumed the black pelt came from Lionblaze's father, Crowfeather.

So when Crowfeather ducked into the Nursery and asked how his grandkits were, Heathertail didn't hesistate telling him that his kin was beautiful.  
"Names?" The fluffy, long-limbed black/gray asked.  
"This is Fangkit," Heathertail pointed to the black tom who was suckling feverishly. "And this little female is...Well, I haven't named her yet."

Crowfeather looked thoughtfully at the little female. She was a gorgeous little kit. She had a dark creamy undercoat, and a tortoiseshell and white pelt. Her pelt was covered with brown dapples, like a leopard's coat.  
"Leopardkit." Crowfeather spoke up. "You've heard the nursery tales of the three great clans, right? LeopardClan, TigerClan and LionClan. Well, there's so many 'Tigers' and 'Lions'...Why not Leopardkit?" Crowfeather shrugged.  
"I love it." Heathertail purred. "Thank you, Crowfeather. And...I'm sorry about everything that's happened with Breeze-"  
"Don't." Crowfeather furrowed his brow and lashed his tail. "Breezepelt is no longer a Clan cat. He's a disgrace." Without another word, Crowfeather turned and slipped out of the Nursery.

And now, Heathertail was alone. She had often felt alone in WindClan, even surrounded by her Clanmates. She was loyal, that wasn't questionable. But her heart was loyal to Lionblaze. And now that the kits were born, she had to chose, and soon.


End file.
